Change of Power Version 2
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Well this is my second attempt at this story, i hope you like it better. i put alot more fights between inu and kag along with a new bad guy so there will be some fighting in it too. well i hope you like it!
1. Wishes Granted

AN: Well this is my second attempt at this story. It has a lot more action and a lot more Kagome/Inuyasha conflict and new enemies that threaten the couple and their friends. Well I hope you like it and as always R&R, comments help me decide whether or not to continue the story.

Discliamer: Don't own.

Translations:

1. Osuwari sit

2. Arigato thank you

3. hanyou half demon/ halfling

4. MuranoKaze Village of Wind

5. Aikiku Love Chrysanthemum

Change of Power Version 2

Chapter One: Wishes Granted

It's been a week since Naraku was killed and life in the village is as it always had been, happy and some what calm. Things happened quickly when the gang came back to the village. First, they were dragged off to a party in honor of their victory over Naraku. After the party they were shown to huts that the villagers had built for them; one for Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha, and an extra room was in Kagome's hut for Shippo. The group rested well that night in their huts knowing everything was over. The next morning the entire village was awoken with a scream. The gang all rushed to the direction of the scream, the Bone-Eaters Well. When they got there they noticed Kagome in front of ruins crying. The well had been destroyed and she would never see her family again. She got up and ran to her hut and has been there ever since.

"Oi wench! Come out of that hut right now or I'll force you out!" yelled a fully ticked off Inuyasha

"Inuyasha even you can understand what it's like to loose your family have some compassion!" yelled Sango as she tried to keep him from breaking down the door.

"She has been in there a week Sango! She has barely eaten a thing since she found the well destroyed! For all we know the wench could be dead in the hut!" yelled Inuyasha as he threw open the door and ran in before Sango could say anything.

"Put me down! Inuyasha! If you don't put me down I'll say the word!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha came out of the hut with her on his shoulder.

"I will as soon as we get away from the door to your hut wench." replied Inuyasha as he went to his hut and set he by his door.

"OSUWARI!" screamed Kagome sending Inuyasha into the dirt

"I wish that you could someday know how that feels!" yelled Inuyasha

"Well I wish you would open up more and act the way you truly are and not hide behind a mask!" yelled Kagome before she ran over to Sango fuming

"Here Kagome eat this." said Sango as she handed Kagome some ramen

"Arigato, Sango." said Kagome

Unknown to them, a shadow was watching them, a smile curling up onto her lips.

"Hmm maybe I should grant their wishes to test her love for that pathetic hanyou before I help her realize her true power." said the shadow as another feral smile came to her lips. "Tonight will be fun."

With that the shadow disappeared into the forest just as Miroku walked up to Inuyasha.

"What do you want Miroku?" asked Inuyasha angrily

"Nothing, I just came to inform you that I heard of a demon terrorizing a village in the westlands." said Miroku

"Those are Sesshoumaru's lands, let him deal with the problem." said Inuyasha

"Well I thought you might be interested, the name of the village is MuranoKaze and the demon has captured the Lady Aikiku niece of the late Lady Izayoi and granddaughter of the ruler of the village." said Miroku "They say Sesshoumaru will not help them because of something Lady Izayoi did."

"Get Kagome and Sango, we're leaving." said Inuyasha

"Why the change of mind Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"Just get the damn girls already!" yelled Inuyasha as he pushed Miroku towards the girls.

"Hello Miroku." said Kagome when she saw him approach

"I have bad news girls, we are going to the Westernlands to solve a demon problem. **LORD **Inuyasha says we are leaving in a few minutes so you better pack before its off with our heads." grumbled Miroku

"Alright." said Kagome as she went to pack her things with a confused look on her face

"In five minutes they were on their way to Sesshoumaru's land, leaving Shippo behind saying they would be back soon. They walked until nightfall when they reached a neighboring village where the best inn had an ominous spirit that Miroku needed to exercise. They had two rooms; Miroku and Sango in one and Inuyasha and Kagome in the other.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome

"To MuranoKaze to save the Lady Aikiku from a demon." replied Inuyasha as he looked out of the window

"You've never been concerned with humans before so why now?" asked Kagome

"You ask to many questions wench, go to bed." said an irritated hanyou

"Fine." huffed Kagome

Inuyasha watched as sleep overtook Kagome before settling himself against the wall with Tetsusiaga in his lap.

"Mother." was the last thing he said before sleep overtook him

The female demon snuck into the room with ease and frowned, having overheard the conversation

"It seems someone else is trying to open Inuyasha up. Oh well! I can still have my fun." said the demon before she whispered a spell and sent two knives flying towards the couple."Sweet dreams."

She smiled as she snuck back out of the inn and into the shadows of the night. Inuyasha awoke with a start and looked over to the sleeping Kagome.

"Yeah, she's peaceful until I open my big mouth, causing her to yell 'OSUWARI!'" said Inuyasha

"As soon as Inuyasha said 'OSUWARI!' Kagome was sent face down into the ground. She got up shakily and turned toward Inuyasha with tears in her eyes and blood coming from her nose and mouth.

"Why?" she said barely above a whisper

TBC...

AN: Who is this mysterious demon? What did Izayoi do? What is going to happen to our fav. couple? well keep reading AND reviewing!


	2. Why are you doing this to me?

Disclaimer: Me no own

Translations:

6. ai love

7. anata you

8. baka idiot/fool

9. koinu puppy

10. youkai demon

11. Hana flower

12. okami wolf

Change of Power Version 2

Chapter Two: Why are you doing this to me?

"Why?" she said barely about a whisper

"I didn't know it was on you." he said looking away

"Take it off Inuyasha." said Kagome as she whiped the blood off of her face

"No." he replied while looking out of the window

"Why not!?!" snapped Kagome

"I want you to feel what I went through, now go to bed." said Inuyasha

"Would you do this to her!?!" Kagome yelled

"No, because **SHE** never abused her powers!" yelled Inuyasha

"I used my powers to save your life several times!" yelled Kagome

"I can take care of myself!" yelled Inuyasha " And stop yelling at me...OSUWARI! Now go to sleep."

"You have become like the one person you hate the most." said Kagome while whiping blood off of her face

"And who is that wench?" asked Inuyasha

"Sesshoumaru." said Kagome as she ran over to Miroku and Sango's room

"Feh." said Inuyasha as he looked back out the window with anger in his eyes

The next morning everyone headed out on their journey to MuranoKaze. Inuyasha was pouting because Kagome was riding on Kirara's back and wouldn't talke to him, but he never let the others know. They stopped for lunch a few hours later but as they were getting ready to leave they all noticed Inuyasha's mood getting even worse. They weren't surprised when a few seconds later Kouga showed up.

"Hello Kagome, I hope mutt-face is treating you well." said Kouga as he made his way to Kagome

"As well as you'd treat Naraku." Kagome muttered under her breath. "Hi Kouga, yes he's treating me fine." Kagome said with a fake cheery smile

"Kagome, may we talke alone?" asked Kouga while glaring at Inuyasha

"Sorry Kouga I can't **LORD** Inuyasha commands it. So I guess I'll see you later if **LORD **Inuyasha allows it." said Kagome before kissing Kouga on the lips to make Inuyasha mad

"OSUWARI!" yelled Inuyasha "No woman of mine will kiss another man!"

"I'm not **YOUR** woman and at the rate your going your lucky if I stay your friend, you heartless beast!" yelled Kagome before getting on Kirara and flying towards the village of MuranoKaze

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran after her "Get back here!"

"Inuyasha wait up!" yelled Sango and Miroku in unison but Inuyasha just ran faster

"Kouga why do you still play with their minds when you don't ai Kagome but ai Ayame. Kouga anata baka! Leave the koinu and Kagome to me." said the youkai as she came out from the shadows

"What do you want now, Hana?" asked Kouga

"Have you not heard the prophecy Kouga prince of the Okami tribe?" asked Hana

"Yes I know the prophecy Hana." said Kouga

"Well it turns out that she is the chosen one." said Hana while she twirled some of her golden hair

MEANWHILE

A young girl is huddeled in a corner as a whip makes contact with her back. 'Why....why are you doing this to me.......

TBC


	3. The Beast within

Change of Power Version 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: The Beast Within

"Kirara if you care for that wench then stop!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased after Kagome

Kirara landed next to Inuyasha despite Kagome's protests. Kagome immeadiatly got off and started running towards the village knowing it was useless. Inuyasha ran after her and caught her around the waist.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she tried to get away from him

"No way onna!" growled Inuyasha in her ear

"I'll purify you if you don't let me go!" threatened Kagome

"Do you think I'm scared of a pathetic human like you!" yelled Inuyasha

"LET GO!" Kagome yelled as she purfied Inuyasha and the rosary broke

Inuyasha flew back and hit a tree knocking him out as the rosary beads fell to the ground at Kagome's feet. When the pink light vanished Kagome gasped as she saw the human teenager. Kagome ran to him her eyes held the fear and regret of what she had done. Sango and Miroku ran over to her and looked worriedly at Inuyasha.

"I…I didn't…I never…" Kagome stuttered as tears ran down her cheeks

"We know Kagome, we know." said Sango as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder

"Let's get him on Kirara and into the village." said Miroku as Kirara transformed back into her larger form

When they got to the village a villager came to them screaming about a demon asking if Miroku could purify him. Sango went off asfter the demon deciding that Miroku and Kagome should find a place for Inuyasha to rest. They walked for a little longer until they came to a palace and a villager stopped them. She was old in her years and seemed to recognize Inuyasha. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping face.

"You know him?" asked Miroku

"Yes, son of Izayoi. I helped raise him while his mother was alive. I guess you could say that Izayoi and I were the only ones in his life that loved him. His father did of course but Inuyasha never knew his father. Soon after his mother died his grandfather threw him out, the poor pup. Come into the palace, if the master doesn't like it then he can answer to me." said the old woman

"Who are you?" asked Kagome

"My name is Kiratorea, but you may call me Kira. I'm Inuyasha's aunt." said Kira

"Thank you for helping him." said Kagome

"I love my nephew despite his blood, I know his heart, he isn't like other demons." Said Kira as she led the way into the palace

"Miroku, Kagome!" yelled Sango as she ran to catch up to them

"Sango what's wrong?" asked Miroku as he showed his concern

"Hentai!" yelled Sango as she hit him on the head with her boomerang "Anyway, Kagome we have a problem."

"What?" Kagome asked as she helped Sango put Miroku on Kirara as well

"The demon is after Inuyasha and well…he threatens to kill his cousin if he doesn't come out to face him. The problem is well…." Sango said before pointing to Inuyasha

"Oh." Kagome said as she looked down sadly

"Here are your rooms, if you need anything aske the servants and they will bring it to you. Oh and tell me when my nephew wakes up." said Kira with a sad look in her eyes

"Aikizu is your daughter isn't she?" asked Kagome

"Yes" Kira replied before she left

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" asked Kagome as she looked at the unconsious teenagers

"Let's get Miroku first." said Sango as she started picking Miroku's upper half up

"I didn't mean to hurt him. He just wouldn't let got and I was still mad about him sitting me all the time." said Kagome "I warned him."

"We know that you would never do anything to hurt him." Sango said

"The question is does hi know that?" Kagom asked as they layed Miroku out on a bed

"Deep down in his heart he does, I think he's just upset over coming back to this village and hearing that his cousin was captured by a demon." Said Sango

"Yeah, I guess your right." said Kagome as they picked Inuyasha up and put him on a bed in Kagome's room

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, I need to get as much sleep as I can before that pervert wakes up." said Sango as she went to her room with Kirara

"Goodnight Sango." Kagome said as she wiped Inuyasha's forehead with a wet cloth. "What have I done?" she whispered before she collapsed on top of him crying

"ugnh." Moaned Inuyasha as he started to wake up

"Your…your awake." Kagome said in between sobs

"Oi! Wench why are you crying?" asked the irritated human Inuyasha

"I'm…I'm…oh Inuyasha I'm so…sorry." Kagome said as she looked down while sobs escaped

"Keh, I'm the one who should be apologizing after what I did to you, I only got what I deserved." He said looking away

"I was going to say that I deserved what you did to me." said Kagome as she continued to sob

"Keh, I went overboard with it…I'm sorry…just don't cry." Said Inuyasha

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"How do I feel every new moon wench?" he countered which only caused more tears

"I…I'm going for a walk." Kagome said as she ran out

"Oi! Get back here wench!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran after her leaving tetsusiaga behind

Kagome ran through the castle till she hit an old man who had been walking to his bed chaimbers.

"How dare you run into me you wretched woman." The man said as he hit her across the face (AN: Kagome can't get a break can she?)

"Touch her again and you'll answer to me." Growled out Inuyasha as he caught Kagome

"I have not the time for this, guards kill these imputent servents at once and give the shikon shards to me." said the man

"Leave Inuyasha alone father." Said Kira

"Inuyasha!" yelled the man

"Yes, your grandson Inuyasha is staying with us." replied Kira cooly

"I will not have a halfling in my house!" yelled the man before he went into his bed chaimbers slamming the door

"I need air." Kagome said as she made her way out of the palace while clutching her cheek

"Oi! Onna now hwere are you going?" asked Inuyasha as he ran after her

Kagome ran as far as her legs would take her, she just wanted to be away from everyone at the moment. She ran towards the sound of water knowing that the cold water would help her now swelling cheek. When she got to the spring of cold water she knealt by it scooping water into her hands and splashed it on her cheek. Little did she know was that she was being watched by a pair of glowing green eyes. The demon came out of the bushes and slowly crept up behind her. The demon growled low and snarled revealing its sharp fangs and a forked tounge. It's slender body was covered in green scales that sparkled in the moonlight. It was right behind Kagome when she noticed it's reflection in the water and turned around. As soon as she turned aroudn the demon grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a tree, while flexing it's other clawed hand at Kagome's neck

"Are you the miko named Kagome?" asked the demon

"I…I…" Kagome tried to say as her breath was leaving her while she gasped for more

"Let her go!" came Inuyasha's yell as he stood with an angry glower on his now hanyou face

"Ssssso the puppy hassss come to play. Do you care for thissss girl Inuyassssha?" asked the demon

"Let her got you filthy snake!" yelled Inuyasha as he reached for tetsusiaga but found nothing "Damn it." He growled

"Hass the puppy losssst hissss toy ssssword? Well if you don't care for her then you won't care if I go ahead and kill her." Said the snake youkai

The youkai then began to squeeze her hand choking Kagome. Kagome began caughing trying to get some air into her lungs. Inuyasha started growling as he watched Kagome being hurt and trying to figure out what to do.

'_Mate hurt……Mate pain……kill……make mate safe.'_ came a voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind as his eyes started glowing red

"Oh, isssss the puppy angry with me? I'm sssssory I thought you didn't care about her. But then again what can your pathetic hanyou clawsssss do to a full blood like me." said the snake youkai

The youkai continued to choke Kagome untill finnally she went limp in her grasp. Seeing this sent Inuyasha's youkai blood over the edge. With a loud growl he transformed into a full demon and swiftly took a swing at the youkai just missing her.

"Tssssk Tsssssk well ssssince you want to fight letssssss go!" yelled the snake yukai as it threw Kagome's limp body to the ground

With a loud growl Inuyasha shot forward bringing his claws down on the snake youkai's arm. The youkai stumbled back before it shot forward and tried to bite Inuyasha with its poisoned fangs but missed him by a couple of inches. Inuyasha growled as he landed near Kagome his blood red eyes glaring at the snake youkai. He glanced at Kagome and noticed that she was barely breathing and glared back up at the youkai only to find it retreating.

"Itsssss been fun playing with you puppy. Let thissss be a lessssssssson to you, if you don't ssssstay away from here I will kill your mate and coussssin. Ssssssee you around ssssson of the Inu no Taissssssho." said the demoness before she left

Inuyasha growled and watched making sure the demoness was gone before he knealt down next to Kagome. He leaned over her and gently touched her cheek with his clawed hand. When he saw that she would be alright he gently scooped her up and headed toward the scent of their friends. When he got to the palace Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were waiting for them. Miroku immeadiately ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome but when Inuyasha saw he was getting too close he growled and held Kagome closer to him. He briskly walked past Miroku and went towards Sango. When he got to her he held Kagome out to her and whimpered lightly.

"Do…do you want me to help her?" asked Sango cautiously

Inuyasha nodded before he followed Sango into the palace and to Kagome's room. He gently set her down on the bed and let Sango tend to her until he saw that Sango wasn't needed anymore and immeadiatly growled signaling her time to leave. He looked down at the sleeping girl and whimpered slightly at the memory of what happened to her. He nudged her gently wanting to wake her and make sure she is ok. After a few nudges Kagome's eyes finally opened as she looked into red eyes. She gasped as she sat up and looked at him. She noticed tetsusiaga across the room and tried to suppress the groan that was coming. She was about to get up and get the sword when Inuyasha all of a sudden kissed her, knocking her back onto the bed with him on top of her. He continued to kiss her for several minutes before pulling back to look at her. His eyes now a mix of red and amber.

"Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome

"Ka..Kagome." Inuyasha said as he went back to being a hanyou

"Why did you save me after I did that to you?" asked Kagome as she looked away

"I…"

TBC….

AN: well I hope you like it and as always RR! Ja ne!


	4. Demon of the Night

Change of Power Version 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Demon of the Night

"Why did you save me after I did that to you?" asked Kagome as she looked away

"I..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a worried tone

"I did it because I felt guilty ok!" yelled the hanyou before he stormed out of the room

"Inuyasha...Wait up!" Kagome yelled after him before following him out of the room and down the hall

"I didn't tell you to follow me wench...I'm going for a walk stay here." said Inuyasha as he glared at her

"Inuyasha" Kagome wispered when she noticed the slight trace of red in his eyes

Inuyasha just continued back out of the palace as his eyes turned fully red and he ran in search of blood...not just any blood the blood of the demon that dares to hurt his family. Kagome sighed as she walked back to her room until she noticed a boarded up room a little ways further down the hall. When she got to the door curiosity got the better of her and she started taking the boards down and entered the room. The room was old and musty and it was obvious that it hadn't been used in years. As she walked further into the room she noticed that there was blood everywhere. 'what happened in here?' Kagome thought as she picked up a blood covered book off of the torn up bed. Kagome opened it up in the middle and started reading the book.

_'Today was one of the best days of my life! My__little boy was born today, oh how his father would love to see him. He's so cute with his little doggie ears and his tiny claws. His bright amber eyes__remind me of his father's eyes so deep and full of many different emotions. Papa__tried to take him and kill him but Kira wouldn't let him. I know he's a hanyou__but I still can't understand why someone would want to kill something so__innocent. I just thought of a name that would fit my little one well Inuyasha.'__  
_   
_ 'Today was Inuyasha's fifthe birthday but__unfortunatly it had to fall on the night of the new moon. He's turned human before__but never understood it till now. It hurt me inside to see the confused and__hurt look in his eyes because he didn't understand what was happening to__him. All I could do was hold him in my arms and tell him everything would be ok.'__ 'Today Inuyasha came running into our room__running, crying, and bleeding. He told me some of the village children called him a__freak and tried to cut of his ears. He told me that he only wanted them to__play ball with them. I felt so bad giving my son this life having only one__person in the world to love him. But I never regretted one day that I spent with__my little boy'__  
_   
Before Kagome could read another word in the diary it was snatched out of her hands. When she looked up she came face to face with Inuyasha's grandfather. He brought his hand up and hit her across the face knocking her to the ground.

"How dare you come into this room do you have any idea that this room is cursed." said Inu's grampa

"Is this blood Izayoi's you really must have torn her up for blood  
residue to still be here after 50 or so years." Said Kagome as she started getting up

"How dare you talk to me that way you wench." He said while kicking her in the chest causing her to fall back down "Let's see what your precious puppy will do to get you back alive."

Before Kagome could even move again three men came and gagged her along with tying her up before taking her to a dungeon below the palace. When Kagome was chained to the wall she noticed a young girl no older than she was or so it seemed.

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"Kagome...a friend of Inuyasha's." said Kagome as she looked at the girl

"Oh, I'm Aikizu is my cousin alright they haven't hurt them have they." asked Aikizu

"No they haven't not yet at least." Kagome said in a said voice

"Good he hasn't hurt him yet...now if only I could break us out of here." said Aikizu

"How can you get us out of here?" asked Kagome

"I'm a lot stronger than normal humans."

"How so?"

"I'm a hanyou"

TBC...


	5. Demon of the NIght part 2

Change of Power Version 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Demon in the night part 2

(AN: This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter starting when Inu left Kagome in the palace)

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could following the scent of the one who dared to hurt his mate. His eyes were now fully red and he licked his lips in anticipation of tasting the blood of the one that hurt his mate. He ran to a cave and stopped outside of it flexing his claws and growling. Soon two snake demons came out, one being the demon that attacked his mate. _'must be her mate' _thought Inuyasha as he ran towards them with his claws outstreched. The male snake demon easily dodged the attack and managed to kick Inuyasha in the gut. Inuyasha was sent flying into a tree before he fell to the ground coughing but was up a few seconds later as he took another swing at the male succeding in getting him in the chest. The male hissed as blood began to pour from the wounds on his chest. When the female saw her mate get hit she screamed and ran at Inuyasha her claws making contact with the side of Inuyasha's face. He howled as he stumbled back before he ran at both demons digging his claws into their throats.

"You've wasssssted your time with usss while you left your mate with the one who sssent usss, better hurry before they kill her." said the female while she laughed causing a nauseating gurgling sound as blood poured from her mouth

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he heard what the demoness said and  
started running as fast as he could to the palace where he had left Kagome. When he got the the palace it was light out and he noticed Sango, Miroku, and Kirara heading out of the palace. They immeadiatly ran over to him and asked him where Kagome was. He just pointed towards the palace before he ran into the palace towards the throne room. When he got there he pinned his grandfather to a wall growling in his face and putting his claws at his neck threateningly. His grandfather only smiled as he watched his grandson carefully. Kira came into the room and gasped at what she saw. She went to Inuyasha and tried to pull him away from her father.

"Inuyasha please, would your mother or Kagome want you to kill him?" begged Kira as she tried to free her father

"Where the hell is Kagome?" growled out the now hanyou Inuyasha as he dropped his grandfather

"I have no idea where your wench is." said his grandfather

"Sure you don't." said Inuyasha as he sniffed the air and caught Kagome's scent going towards the bed chambers

He walked till he got to his mother's bedroom.His eyes flared with red but was quickly back to normal as his eyes got sad.He went into the room and noticed the blood stains still on the wall. He noticed a book on the ground and when he picked it up he cought three scents on it; his mothers, Kagome's, and his grandfathers.

"Kagome was in this room then you came in here why?" asked Inuyasha

"She wasn't allowed in this cursed room so I made her leave." said his grandfather

"Curse why? Because my mother mated with a demon?" asked Inuyasha as he caught Kagome's scent again and followed it to a dead end.

When Inuyasha got to the wall he got angry and hit it causing it to open up and reveal a passage way. He spared his granfather a two second glare of annoyance before he went down the steps into the dark followed by his friends and family.

TBC...


	6. my mate

Change of Power Version 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: My Mate

"You're a hanyou." said Kagome in shock

"Yes." said Aikizu

"How?"

"My mother mated with a demon, that's not that hard to figure out."

"No, how are we going to get out?"

"I can break the chains"

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I'm not that strong on the fighting part."

"And how do you expect us to get out if you can't fight?"

"I can smell my cousin he's near."

"How do you know his scent if you've never seen him?"

"I can smell him on you, you two are mates or at least future mates are you not?"

"Uh sorta."

Aikizu broke her chains and went over to Kagome just as Inuyasha came into the dungeon. He looked at his cousin and Kagome and growled lightly as Aikizu let Kagome free.

"Aikizu!" yelled Kira as she ran past Inuyasha and hugged her daughter

"Mother!" yelled Aikizu as she hugged her mother

"Who did this to the two of you?" asked Kira

"Grampa" said Kagome and Aikizu in unison

"Since when was he your grandfather?" asked Aikizu as inu's gramps high tailed it out of there

"uh um." said Kagome as she blushed heavily

"Since I decided to make her my mate, now lets go before he gets to far away." growled out Inuyasha as he threw Kagome onto his back and re-adjusted tetsusaiga (AN: Sango and Miroku gave it to him)

"Yeah, lets go cousin." said Aikizu as she ran up the stairs and into the hallway sniffing around for her grandgather

"Inuyasha" asked Kagome

"Yea?"

"Where did you go?"

"Do you like snake skin?"

"You didn't!"

"She tried to kill you!"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"'Bout what?"

"About me being your mate."

"Feh you talk to much wench. Oi! onna where are you taking us?"

"Keep your shirt on Yasha, I'm taking us to grampa's favorite place to go, at least I noticed him going there every night until he finally captured me." said Aikizu

"Feh just hurry up already this wench over here is driving me crazy!"

"Hey!" Kagome said angrilly as she slapped his shoulder

"Your yelling in my ears." growled Inuyasha as he twitched his ears

"Aww, poor baby." said Kagome as she grabbed one of his ears

"Stop." Inuyasha growled out

"Why? Does it hurt?" asked Kagome

"Get down!" screamed Aikizu as she pushed Inuyasha and Kagome to the ground

"What was that?" asked Kagome as she tried to get out from under the two hanyous

They stood up and noticed a huge spider demon coming at them. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind a boulder telling Aikizu to prtect her if the spider demon (aka: inu's gramps) got past him. He took off towards the demon while pulling tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he brought the sword down onto the ground

The spider youkai easily dodged the attack before it spit some of its web at Inuyasha tying him up. Inuyasha lost his grip on tetsusaiga causing it to fall to the ground and turn back into an old, rusty, katana. Inuyasha struggled to get free as the spider demon came at him baring his poisonous fangs.

"Hiiraikotsu!" yelled Sango as her boomerang cut Inuyasha free just in time to dodge the spider youkai

"Are you alright?" asked Sango as she jumped off of Kirara and caught her boomerang

"Keh, never better." said Inuyasha as he charged the spider youkai "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The attack got the spider youkai and the youkai staggered back before it clawed at Inuyasha ripping up his shoulder. Inuyasha staggered back and put his hand on the wound grimacing as the blood covered his hand and the slight hint of red coming into his eyes.

"Blades of Blood!" yelled Inuyasha as the attack ripped off one of the spider youkai's legs

The youkai spit more of its webs out getting Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stuck in it. The youkai went at Inuyasha again and Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the spider to bite him but it never came. When Inuyasha opened his eyes what he saw horrified him, Kagome was in front of him with the youkai's fangs in her neck.

"Kagome! You baka what did you do that for!" yelled Inuyasha as his youkai started to come out at the sight of his hurt mate

"You always do the same for me." Kagome said as she fell to the ground (AN: yes that is a quote from the second movie)

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as his human blood finally became repressed

TBC...http:adultfan. 


	7. Like cousin like cousin

Change of Power Version 2

Disclaimer: Screams at top of lungs I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 7: Like cousin like cousin

Hana watched the fight below with great enterest. 'The hanyou loves the tainted miko very much. This could make our plan very difficult to complete. The miko loves the hanyou as well or else she wouldn't have sacrificed herself for him. This is all very well the prophecy is coming true without them even noticing!' laughs Hana as she walked back into the nearby forest.

(AN: ok i'm sorry but after six chapters of saying said such and such and asked such and such I'm getting sick of it. I gave it a try for about 5 fics now and i'm sick of it, I usually do my fanfics in script format anyway...if you don't like it let me know and i will revert back to story format. Thankies Neko-chan 22/Inuyashagurl44)

Inuyasha(with red eyes and screaming): Kagome! (AN: He can talk in demon form...0.0;; oh well he can in my story now...but very little...like one word at a time)

Aikizu: Kami Kaze Sutoraiki! (Neko: means God Wind Strike!)

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara were released by Aikizu's attack. Aikizu ran and picked Kagome up before going back behind a huge boulder, protecting her cousin's mate. Miroku and Sango charged the Spider youkai throwing ofudas and the hiiraikotsu while Inuyasha ran up with his claws ready to strike. When they were done the spider youkai fell in a pile of bones, flesh, and blood. Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome as his youkai blood died down as worry came to surface. He gently scooped her up and cradled her gently in his arms bridal style as she started walking towards the woods to head towards Sesshoumaru's castle if need be.

Inuyashafrustrated and worried: Where is that stupid flea when I need him!

Miroku: Clam down Inuyasha, throwing a tantrum isn't going to help Kagome-sama

Inuyasha: Calm Down! Calm Down! I swear I'm gonna make it where you will never have to worry about having a child to bear if you tell me to calm down one more time!

Sango: She's cold...very cold!

Aikizu(shoving Sango away): Move it! Her pulse seems fine for the moment...(glares at Miroku) Either get your hand off my ass or I will makes sure that your bride finds something missing on your wedding night!

Sango: I see now that you are definatelly related to Inuyasha. Will she be ok?

Aikizu: she will if I can get two things to happen

Sango: and that would be?

Aikizu: 1. get something to knock my cousin out because he's not gonna like what I'm gonna have to do and 2. I have to get the poison out of her.

Inuyasha: What the f...(Miroku knocks him out with his staff)

Miroku: How was that Aikizu-sama...now about my thank you...

Aikizu(thoroughly frustrated): you wanna have the ability to have kids

Miroku(pales): your...welcome

Aikizu rolled her eyes as she started to move the collar of Kagome's shirt to the side but noticed Miroku leaning in and hit him where it hurts causing him to black out.

Sango: That's gotta hurt

Aikizu: Your friend is on her death bed and all he cares about is his hentai thoughts and now you feel sorry for me punching him in the groin. This is one messed up friendship you guys have. Now will you please hold this(hands Sango Kagome's shirt) AN: Kag has her bra on hentai's can leave the premises now!

Aikizu then proceded to rip open both of the fang marks on Kagome's neck with her claws. Blood came gushing out of the wounds but not fast enough for the poison to leave the miko's system. Aikizu leaned down and began to suck the blood out of the wounds and spit it on the ground. Inuyasha and Miroku both woke up and watched as Aikizu continued in her task until the blood finally stopped flowing out. Aikizu bandaged the wounds and Sango put Kagome's shirt back on. Aikizu sat back on her haunches and looked at the miko worriedlly as blood dripped from her mouth.

Inuyasha: Will she be ok?

Aikizu: If I got all of the poison out yes...then again if there is any left it won't kill her...its not the kind that kills.

Sango: Then what kind of poison is it?

Aikizu: I don't know but we better get her out of here.

Inuyasha:picks Kagome up: Where should we take her?

Aikizu: There is an abandoned hut in the forest we should take her there...now that we killed that youkai the villagers will think we killed the real lord of this land so it would not be wise to stay in the castle especially with Kagome like that.

The group then procedes to walk into the forest unkown to them that they were being watched by a group of demons.

TBC...


	8. The demon clan

Change of Power Version 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha walks off wailing

Chapter 8: The Demon Clan

By the time they got to the hut it was raining and Kagome was looking very pale. Inuyasha gently layed her down on a leftover futon in the back of the hut. Inuyasha brushed some of her bangs out of her face and noticed two purple streaks running across her cheeks. He immeadiatly called the others over to him and asked Aikizu what was happening to Kagome.

Aikizu: I think the poison is turning her into a youkai Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:yelling How! She is a human that isn't possible.

Aikizu: I don't know! If I knew how don't you think I would have told you! This should only work from what I know about transformation poisons is if the one that was poisoned already had demon blood in them. Other than that I have no idea how this is happening I'm sorry Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: sighing in defeat I'm going to hunt for dinner if she wakes before I come back you come get me Kirara but the rest stay with her. Understand?

All: HAI! (AN: means yes)

Kirara: Mewl (AN: I had to write that it's too cute)

Aikizu opened Kagome's backpack and found a dry cloth and a bottle of water. She poured the water on the cloth and wiped Kagome's forehead. Aikizu winced when Kagome growled at her and grabbed her hand her new found claws digging into Aikizu's flesh.

Aikizu: gasping in pain this is not good

Sango: How come?

Aikizu: Kirara get my cousin.

Sango: Shouldn't we have a reason to get Inuyasha first.

Aikizu: Trust me we will have a reason by the time Inuyasha gets back now Kirara go!

Kirara raced through the forest in search of Inuyasha. She noticed him crouched a little ways ahead looking at a deer. Inuyasha turned his head when he caught the scent of the cat youkai and immeadiatly started running back towards the hut. Kirara followed after Inuyasha as he ran back to the hut. When Inuyasha went inside he noticed Kagome screaming and growling at Aikizu and the others who were trying to hold her down as she twisted about. Inuyasha noticed that while he was gone she had grown claws and her hair was starting to turn light blue. He looked down at her sadly before moving the others away and whispering something in her ear. When she heard his whisper she quieted and stilled much to the relief of everyone there. Soon Kagome moaned and opened her eyes to stare at Inuyasha. Gold met gold as the two stared into each others eyes.

Kagome: faintly I'm alive?

Inuyasha: yeah your alive. How are you feeling?

Kagome: Fine...tired but fine why?

Inuyasha: Kagome you were poisoned...

Kagome: growling lightly I'm not an idoit Inuyasha I know I got poisoned.

Inuyasha: growling Will you let me finish wench I never said you were an idoit! The poison is turning you into a youkai.

Kagome: angrily you have one bad sense of humor Inuyasha! shoving Inuyasha away I'm going for a walk.

Inuyasha:grabbing Kagome's arm You're not leaving.

Kagome: snatching her arm away from him I can go on a walk on my own Inuyasha I'm not a baby I can take care of myself!

Aikizu: I'll go with her cousin, if that's alright with you Kagome.

Kagome: growling Fine as long as it isn't my pain in the neck mate over there. points and Inuyasha and growls more

Aikizu: What he said is true, you are turning into a demon?

Kagome: looking down at her claws but...how?

Aikizu: We don't know, all we know is that it was caused by the poison.

Kagome: sighs and nods while looking ahead Do you mind if I walk on alone...I need to think this over.

Aikizu: Sure but don't stay out too long or Inuyasha will worry.

Kagome nodded before running towards the sound of water. As she was running she caught the scent of another demon near. When she saw a demoness dressing a wound in a river something inside of Kagome snapped. Her transformation completed but her eyes turned blood red as she watched the blood drip from the demonesses wound. Kagome smiled as she slowly crept up on the demoness he fangs and claws bared. In one quick motion she pounced on the demoness tackling her to the ground. The demoness rocked her hips until Kagome and her were rolling along the river's edge trying to gain the upper hand all the while clawing and biting each other. Soon both lay on the ground unconcious in a pool of blood. A group of demons came out of the forest edge while Inuyasha and the others came running to Kagome having caught the scent of her blood.

Sango: crying lightly Is she dead?

TBC...

AN: Yes Tim I know I'm evil pure evil!


	9. author's note

Author's Note:

Hey It's Neko-chan 22,

Well I know it's been a while since I last updated Change of Power Version 2, but my computer broke down over the summer and I got a new one as soon as school started so I have been busy, sorry. I will update as soon as possible I currently have writer's block on COPV2, I just put up a poem and I will be putting up a new story called Trust which I have worked on over the summer. The poem and Trust are Inuyasha fanfictions. And for Star Wars fans I will be putting up my very first Star Wars fanfiction.


	10. Messed up Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Change of Power Version 2

Chapter Nine: Messed up Family

Sango: (crying lightly) Is she dead?

Inuyasha: How should I know!

Aikizu: Your nose could tell ya idoit and no she isn't.

Inuyasha: (picking up Kagome) Come on let's get back to the hut.

Akizu: Miroku and Inuyasha you two are not coming in that hut while we treat Kagome's wounds.

Inuyasha: (growling) Who's gonna stop me wench?

Akizu: I'll let Kagome deal with that when she finds out you peeped at her, I hear that she can control you through that rosary.

Inuyasha: (blushing) Come on Monk!

Miroku: But Lady Kagome will surely need my help after all I am a monk.

Aikizu: (picking Miroku up by his robes) OUT MONK!

Miroku was thrown out of the door and the door was shut on the two men. Soon Aikizu walked out and sent Miroku inside but made Inuyasha stay back.

Inuyasha: What do you want?

Aikizu: You should tell her.

Inuyasha: Keh...I asked her to be my mate that's enough.

Aikizu: (now totally ticked off) No you told her she was going to be your mate, you didn't ask her and you didn't tell her you love her.

Inuyasha: (growls) Shud up

Aikizu and Inuyasha then turned to the hut hearing a loud anrgy howl. Both ran into the hut to see Sango, Miroku, and a transformed Kirara trying to hold down a full demon Kagome. Aikizu ran over to her and Kagome knocked all of them off of her and into the walls of the hut destroying the hut. Kagome stood and glared around at the people around her.

Inuyasha: (trying to get to Kagome) Kagome clam down it's me Inuyasha.

Kagome: (growling) Mate...Mate...Mine...

Inuyasha: (walking towards her) yes I'm your mate now calm down

Kagome: (whimpering) Hurt...Mate...Mine...help...Mate

Inuyasha: (embracing her) Yes Mate help...now calm down

Kagome: (returning to normal) I'm so sorry...I...

Inuyasha: (stroking her hair) shhhh...it's ok...just rest (he laid her down on the futon in the ruins)

Aikizu: (slowly getting up from the rubble) You've got one strong girlfriend cousin.

Sango: (groaning and getting up) Next time we just leave her to Inuyasha.

Miroku: (also groaning and getting up with Kirara) We have one messed up family.

Aikizu: You got that right monk!

TBC...

An: well I finally updated! YAY! R&R!

Inuyasha Trivia: Has Kagome ever told Inuyasha that she loves him? (ok easy question I know)


	11. For Father and Mother Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Change of Power version2

Chapter10: For Father and Mother Pt 1

Kagome: (groaning) Inuyasha can't we at least take a break I'm so tired.

Inuyasha: Liar your a hanyou you shouldn't be tired.

Aikizu: True, but we do have two **human** companions. I swear you are the worst friend ever.

Inuyasha: (growling) Fine we'll stop!

Aikizu: Well that was easy, I swear that pride of yours will be the death of you.

Kagome: Please don't start fighting. We need food, Inuyasha would you mind hunting for food?

Inuyasha: (snarling) Who made me your slave?

Kagome: (whimpering) I'm hungry aren't you suppossed to provide for me...'cause I'm sure Koga could if you can't?

Inuyasha: (snarled and left) Stupid wench.

Kagome: (smiling) That was easy!

Aikizu: (sighing) That was mean but he did deserve it. He really is a baka.

Kagome: I think we should rename him Bakayasha (AN: the credit of this nickname goes to sueric i hope u don't mind i used it!)

Inuyasha: (growling and carrying an armful of deer meat) I heard that wench

Kagome: (smiling) I'll cook, why don't the rest of you wash up for dinner.

The others left to wash up in the near by river. (AN: they are just washing their hands you pervs!) When they came back they could smell the wonderful stew that had been prepared for them. They all ate in silence no one asking the question that was on all of their minds.

Sango: Kagome how are you a hanyou, I mean you told us that both of your parents are human.

Kagome: My mom and gramps are human...my mom told me about my father but he died just before Souta was born. I just assumed he was human...but he could have been a youkai.

Inuyasha: (sensing the sadness in her) Come on wench time for you to sleep we need to get to Kaede's village before night fall tomorrow.

Kagome: (yawning) I'm (yawn) not (yawn) tired (yawn).

Inuyasha: (swatting her hand) Stop acting like a pup!

Kagome: (whimpering lightly) Gomen.

The group soon fell asleep getting a good nights rest before the long journey tomorrow morning. When they woke up the next morning all hell broke loose in every meaning of the term. Before they could even wake up good they were attacked by vicious inu demons but they attacked everyone but Kagome which everyone found weird. Then as breakfast went on Kagome and Inuyasha got in another fight but it was more heated than any of the fights they had in the past. So heated in fact that Kagome took off in the opposite direction of the group yelling that she never wanted to see or smell Inuyasha ever again. Sencing her cousin's worry over the girls absence Aikizu left after Kagome promising that she would watch after the girl and bring her back once she cooled off. So the rest of the group headed back to Kaede's village so that they could find out why Kagome turned into a hanyou all of a sudden.

Aikizu: Are you still mad at him?

Kagome: Shouldn't I be I mean you heard what that baka said to me!

Aikizu: Yes I remember, I agree he shouldn't have said that but you know how my cousin is with words and feelings.

Kagome: Aikizu...do you...do you think he loves me? I know he asked me to be his mate but I also know that demons don't always mate for love but to have kids.

Aikizu: I believe he loves you very much but doesn't know how to show it.

Kagome: You want me to go back and forgive him don't you?

Aikizu: When your ready to go back to him, in all honesty if I was you I would stay away long enough to make him think you will never come back since he called you a whore.

Kagomes: Don't remind me about what he called me I swear that mutt enjoys hurting me.

Aikizu: No he doesn't but things from our time are different from things in your time. The way you show affection, from what I've been told by Sango, towards the wolf Koga in your time may be considered friendly while in our time it's considered rather slutty unless you are family or mates.

Kagome: Oh. I didn't really think of it that way.

Aikizu: I really think that you should go back to him and talk things out and set up standards for your relationship.

It was then that the girls were stopped in the middle of the road by a group of inu demon soldiers. The inu demons came up to Kagome and bowed to her which puzzled the two girls.

Kagome: Why are you bowing to me?

Inu-demon: Because you are our princess, Lady Kagome daughter of Lord Tamura

Kagome: What?

Aikizu reached out a caught Kagome as she fainted. Before picking her up and telling the demons to follow her back to the village that Kagome stayed in, she sniffed trying to find Inuyasha's scent. _'Yasha's not gonna like this.' _she thought before she started running in the direction of the village.

TBC...


	12. For Father and Mother Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Change of Power version2

Chapter11: For Father and Mother Pt 2

Inu-demon: Because you are our princess, Lady Kagome daughter of Lord Tamura

Kagome: What?

Aikizu reached out a caught Kagome as she fainted. Before picking her up and telling the demons to follow her back to the village that Kagome stayed in, she sniffed trying to find Inuyasha's scent. _'Yasha's not gonna like this.' _she thought before she started running in the direction of the village.

"What the hell happened to Kagome!" asked/yelled Inuyasha as Aikizu walked up to him and the others followed by the inu youkai

"She fainted Inuyasha." said Aikizu as she went into the hut and put Kagome on the futon in the corner

"Who the hell are these demons and why are they here?" asked a very pissed off Inuyasha as everyone walked into Kagome's hut

"They are Kagome's people Inuyasha." said Aikizu as Inuyasha started walking over to Kagome only to be stopped by the demons

"You better let me through to see my mate." growled out Inuyasha as he flexed his claws

"Your name half-breed." said one of the demons

"Inuyasha."

"You may see the Princess Kagome, Lord Inuyasha." said the demon through gritted teeth

"Kagome, wake up." said Inuyasha as he gently nudged her cheek

"I think we should leave them alone." said Aikizu as she sent everyone out and left the couple alone

"Kag, wake up." said Inuyasha as he licked her cheek

"Hn." Kagome groaned but still didn't wake

"Koi, wake up." Inuyasha licked her cheek again

"Inu." Kagome said as she slowly opened her eyes

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot of information in too short a period."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Will you want to live in your kingdom?"

"Do you want to?"

"Answer my question wench."

"I'll live where ever my mate lives."

"You want to be my mate still."

"Hai, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Do you want to see your father?"

"Yes."

"We will leave tomorrow, now sleep."

"Hai."

TBC...

AN: Sorry it's short but I need a chapter just dedicated to Kagome's dad next chapter and I wanted to get this done in a separate chapter, next chapter will be much longer.


	13. Aouthor's note

Sry but I've put this story on hold for a while but I will continue it soon.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I hope to continue.

Neko-chan22


End file.
